dcp's date
by RB-friends
Summary: friends this is a sequal of I LOVE CHITROLE...hope you all like it...plz R


A\N: hi friends this is the sequel of I LOVE CHITROLE… abby this one for you dear…nd for those who wants for this sequel… nd I wanted to tell that this is not so funny(I thaught) b'cause this one contain little bit romance

Here we go….

At beauro:

Salunkhe enter with a smile nd wide open eyes after looking acp,duo nd other officers laugh like mad…acp cough while laugh… duo laugh in corner…shreya purvii laugh near by their desk.. rajat vinit freddy nd nikhil laughs on remembering that incident again n again…

Salunkhe: kya baat hai..lagta hai suraj aaj pachhim se aaya hai…..dcp yahan se blush kartey huye nikala aur jis beauro mein se hamesha chiillane ki ya phir criminal ke rone ki aawaje aati hai..aaj thahako ki awaj aa rahi hai…

Acp move towards him with laugh..stand near him..place his hand on his shoulder..

Acp: salunkhe aaj… laugh again..remember everything….nd move his both hand as no…goes away from him nd laugh loudly on dcp..

Salunkhe laugh after looking everyone's laugh nd become sad on he doesnt know anything about why they are laughing…

Salunkhe irritating: are yaar abb bata bhi do…

Acp again goes close to him.. all officers control on their laugh…acp wanted to say bt again laugh slipped on his lips…all officers also join him

Salunkhe closes his hand across his chest…nd look at acp in full anger

Salunkhe like kid: main bhi nahi bataunga tum logo ko…. lash ke baremein..jao.. karlo investigation..main nahi bataunga..nd move his head in opposite direction to acp nd officers as well

Acp goes near to him..make him to face him nd

Acp: aye salunkhe kyue naraaz hota hai…

Saluynkhe in twice his voice: naraaz nahi hu toh kya …jab bhi muze pata chalta hai kuch bhi… main tumhe batata hu..par tum nahi..aisi hoti hai kya dostii…

Acp: abbey oye nautankii….teri yeh nautankii yaha nahi chalegii..nd salunkhes face vanished out…nd stand like kid who having a dangerous class(daant) from his teacher…after looking his face acp tells him that dcp is going to date…

Salunkhe laugh loudly nd like mad: kya dcp..aur date…wo bhi iss avatar mein…pointing his finger towards door..nd laugh again...continue..hey bhagwaan bacha lena uss ko…

At dcp's side…

Dcp prepare a decorated room as well as food too…he make carpet with lots of balloons nd from door he make path in that balloons with roses which ends towards a dinning table…the room was shinning with candle light…a romantic track was playing from backward…dinning table contain one candle nd fully decorated food which look delicious…but he is in still 1/3rd jeans nd a t-shirt nd a rounded cap on his top…nd looking so funny in that….

suddnely door open nd a incredible beauty came infront of him…she wears a beautifull red saree..nd looking too much pritty in that…

She enter in the house nd see that decoration…nd ballons to which contain only one word LOVE….she move towards dinning table…see that man who prepare this for her..

Her heart beating fast…smile automatically came on her face…she look at man with full love for him…

He gave her a hand….she hold it nd seat on the chair…which is placed across dinning table…

Lady: chitrole ye sab tumne…?

Dcp: yes..any doubt…?

Lady: yaa..i have an doubt…b'cause I didn't think that…hum aise mil bhi saktey hai..

Dcp:kue…kue nahi mil sakte..?

Lady:I karo chitrole…agar tum girl hote aur tumhe koi dcp date karta toh tum kya sochtey..kaisi hoti tumhari date…?

Dcp..umm..think something nd…look into her eyes..hold her hand nd…aisi toh nahi hoti…nd he smile..nd lady blush

Dcp give her hand: would you like to dance with me…?

Lady:of course ..nd she hold his hand

Both stand up nd move towards music section…

He place his hand on her bare waist...she kept her hand on his shoulder…nd they dance…llike couple…

Lady: chitrole hum kitne saal se dost hai…..har baar tumne muze thukraya par iss baar khud date ke liye propose kia…its amazing…but why..?

Dcp look at her : propose kue kia…you are not enjoying my company…?

Lady give him a small punch on his shoulder: kiss gadhe ne kaha that I m not enjoying your company…main toh keh rahi thi ke…date ke liye late kue kia…

Nd close her both hand around his neck…nd he lock her by closing his hand around her bare waist…

Dcp: ohh…toh yeh baat hai..

Dcp: main tumhe aapne barein mein batana chahta hu..

Lady look into his eyes:humm…nd make sound

Dcp: mere zindagi mein koi nahi..bas ek department hai..cid dept…bs unko hi family manta hu..par halaat muze kabhi unse milne ka mauka nahi deti..nd he move towards a album with tearly eyes

Dcp showing his album to her:iss mein saree wo yaadein hai..jo maine unke sath bitaye….wo baat alag hai ki iss mein zyada kadvii memories hai..par jab bhi cid meri wajah se muskuratii hai…I feel happy..nd I feel chalo yaar koi toh jo mere wajah se hasta hai..

He shows many of picture contain so many bad memories of him nd cid too…

He stop on one picture contain a baby in his hand nd do susu on his face…nd smile came on his face

Dcp: ye wahi din hai…jahase muze laga kash meri bhi koi family hoti..toh main abb aapne pote ko aapni godd mein khila raha hota…daya ne uss bachhe ka bohot achha khayal rakha tha…wo uss ka bacha na hone ke bawajud…uss ne usse ek maa baap ka pyar dia tha..shayad wo bachha bhi yeh janta tha..uss ke wajah se ussne mere muh par susu kar dii…nd he smile..while she laugh a bit..

Nd last photo contain…that scene I LOVE CHITROLE

Dcp: yeh wo din hai..jab muze…tear roll down his cheek..zuta hi sahi bt kissine kaha that I love you…kuch palo ke liye toh aisa laga ke muze family mil gayii…aur yakin nahi karogii..aaj main beauro gaya tha…sabko batane ke main uss family mein shamil hona chahta hu…par waha jo dekha wo alag tha..acp aapne duo ke kaan pakde huye tha..taki wo mere hatho daant na khaye…aur muze sharm aagayi..jo maine unke sath kia wo galat tha..maine unka hasta khelta pariwaar ujadne ki koshish ki…acp ko bahar nikalne ki koshish ki…naa maine achhi leadership nibhayi nahi dostii…

Lady place her hand on his shoulder: chittrole…kal kya hua..agar yeh yaad rakho ge toh aaj aur anewale kal ke pal kaha rakhoge..tumhe tumhari galti ka ehsaas hai….nd you tried your best to mixedup with them..that was so good nd I proud of you…aur jaise ki main tumhari achhi dost bhi hu..i feel very good to see your soft corner..muze toh pata hi nahi tha ke tum aise bhi ho….nd chitrole…she hesitates

Dcp look at her

Lady:I m so sorry….i feel you are so bouring person who only love crime…jise apne siva koi nahi dikhta…I m so sorrry…kitni galat thi main tumhare baare mein… I m sorry..plz maaf kardo

Dcp:muze aksar logone yahi samaza hai…issmein tumhari koi galti nahi…so tumhe sorry bolane ki koi zarurat nahi

Lady: chitrole ek aur baat kehni thi tumse..

Dcp:kya..?

Lady closes her eyes nd say in a single breath: I love you…will you marry me…

Dcp look at her nd: yes…nd I love you too…bt ek minute..yeh toh tumne bol dia to abb mein kya bolu…?he make sad face..

Lady: oh ho chitrole..muze bhuk lagi hai.."kya aap khana khana pasand karengi" aise bolo..

Dcp: toh thik hai..

Both have dinner..nd then they go for disko nd outing too..

A/N: ok friends this story ends here…so how was it ..? you like it or not..? aapko dcp aur lady ki date kaisi lagii….plz don't forget to tell me…

Bye nd take care friends…

Yours

RB-143cid


End file.
